bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Kakinaosa
Bleach: Kakinaosa (ブリーチ書き直さ, Burīchi: Kakinaosa; literally "Bleach: Retold") is, as its title suggests, a re-telling of the ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This story is set in an alternate universe which still follows the original canon universe to a degree, but has undergone significant changes due to the paths chosen by the characters and the approaches they have taken in how they have handled their past and present matters. Overview The universe of Kakinaosa is a far more darker re-telling of Bleach's canon, using far more realistic elements for the purpose of telling the story of Bleach from a more interesting point of view. Ichigo Kurosaki is a teenager gifted with the ability to see spirits. His life is drastically changed after the death of his beloved mother, Masaki, at the hands of his father Isshin. It is revealed by his father that his mother had become a Hollow, dangerous lost souls that absorb energy from souls after devouring them. Isshin introduces this strange new world to Ichigo has the latter begins learning to tap into reiatsu (霊圧, literally "spiritual pressure"), eventually assuming the shape and powers of a Soul Reaper. As Ichigo's powers under Isshin grow, the once-fearsome powers of Isshin slowly diminish as the years go by. As such, Ichigo is instead tasked with protecting Karakura Town from Hollows, a mission which he takes lightly, while also guiding souls to the afterlife realm known as the Soul Society (尸魂界 (ソウル·ソサエティ) Sōru Sosaeti). Differences with Canon Character-wise *'Ichigo Kurosaki:' In this universe, Ichigo has been trained from a young age by his father, Isshin, to hone his Shinigami powers. As such, the teenager has developed a sort of superiority complex over other humans around him. He feels himself to be an elite and looks down on humans because of his birthright, taking great pride in his abilities as a Shinigami. As such, he takes his job of punishing Hollows as a sort of entertainment, often using sadistic means in order to ensure that his Hollow enemies suffer as much as possible. This is most likely born out of having to deal with his mother being turned into a Hollow. In addition, Ichigo harbors an intense hatred against Isshin for killing Masaki, despite still obeying Isshin's teachings. Because he began training at the age of nine, Ichigo first learned his Zanpakutō's name at the age of fourteen and is in progress of learning his Bankai. Ichigo is continuously thrust into the story from all sides. Urahara uses him as a pawn to accelerate the strife, Yamamoto views him as a potential soldier to be used against Aizen's madness, and Aizen views him as a nuisance to be extinguished but also seeks to take advantage of Ichigo's confusion to make him join his side. Essentially, Ichigo's role in the story is akin to that of a game-changer, as his involvement is what allows for either side to further their own goals. *'Uryū Ishida:' Having never formed a comradeship with Ichigo, he views the Shinigami as his rival due to his status as a Quincy. Because Ryūken refused to ever associate with the Quincies, and because Sōken was still murdered by the Shinigami, Uryū seeks power from the Vandenreich and becomes one of their Stern Ritter. *'Isshin Kurosaki:' Having been long bothered by Masaki's death, Isshin is a shell of his former self. The once eccentric husband and father has become a depressed drunkard who finds his only reason for living to be to further train Ichigo until he will be able to protect Yuzu and Karin from Hollows. He is not the owner of a hospital but instead works as a night-shift doctor in Ryūken Ishida's hospital, often leaving his son and two daughters alone at home every night. *'Masaki Kurosaki:' In this universe, Masaki was not killed by Grand Fisher, but instead was turned into a Hollow by the attack. After attacking the young Ichigo, rendering him unconcious and imbuing a fragment of Hollow powers within him, Isshin arrives and regrettably slays his hollowfied wife. She was still the center of the Kurosaki's household, but her passing had left a huge strain on the family members, causing them to take darker turns in their lives in this story than in the original canon. *'Kisuke Urahara:' While still retaining his mystery, Urahara reveals himself to be even more untrustworthy of a person than before. Isshin himself does all that he can to avoid the chance of Ichigo coming into contact with Urahara. Urahara sees the Soul Society as a group of uncivilized beings who are unable to move toward the future, and that for progress to be made, they must be crushed. However, he is not the antagonist of the story. He is more than willing to mislead visiting Shinigami and send them to their deaths, if only to observe these "experiments" of his. He is in possession of the Hōgyoku and the only inventor of it. Urahara is also a much more calculating person. He dismisses emotions and bonds, looking at the world as equations, if anything else. Thus, he finds no joy in the world as it is, and wishes only to perpetuate the events of the story by introducing new variables, such as Ichigo, and viewing it as an experiment of sorts. *'Yoruichi Shihōin:' In this story, Yoruichi continues on as the Captain of the Second Division, as nobody was aware of her actions in helping Urahara escape from the Soul Society. She serves as a sort of "spy", conveying the happenings and occurances of the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 to Urahara for his personal knowledge. Because the Onmitsukidō is responsible for hunting him down, and her loyalty lies with Kisuke, it is the reason why Urahara has remained so peacefully in Karakura Town and not been pursued by any agents thus far. Soifon serves as her lieutenant and is fiercely loyal to Yoruichi while also being madly in love with her. *'Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto:' Personality-wise, Yamamoto is the same as he was back 1000 years ago during the initial incidents involving Juhabach. In addition, because of the Captain Promotion trial set-up, it becomes necessary for Yamamoto to continue honing his skills, even during times of peace. As such, he is so powerful at this point that the author notes he could "easily defeat Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite from the original universe". During the story, he is shown to serve as a sort of mentor to Ichigo. *'Sōsuke Aizen:' Like before, Aizen is the mastermind antagonist. However, his age is far more exaggerated in this story, as he is the oldest Captain, an almost equal age like that of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. However, the downside is that Aizen's powers have greatly decreased due to his old age. Despite this, his powers of manipulation are far greater enhanced, as he is able to rally quite a larger number of Captains and high-ranked Shinigami on his side in secret, pursuing an even more complex plan. *'Grand Fisher:' In this story, Grand Fisher eventually evolves onto a Vasto Lorde and becomes one of Aizen's Espada, as both Espada 10 and Espada 0. He isn't killed by Isshin Kurosaki like in the original universe and becomes the main target of Ichigo's anger and drive behind Ichigo's will to fight. *'Aizen's Espada:' They are ranked, from 1 to 10, as Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Yammy, and then Grand Fisher. Despite being 10, Grand Fisher is also the Cero Espada, number 0. Unlike in the original canon, each and every one of the ten Espada all became Arrancars from a previous status as Vasto Lorde Hollow, making all of them from five to nine as far stronger than their original universe counterparts. However, despite this, Espada 1 through 4 are also significantly stronger due to being empowered by Hōgyoku created by Aizen, which are placed in their Hollow holes and act as their "heart". *'Visoreds:' Unlike the original story, the Visoreds were originally Captains and Lieutenants that were, one by one, coerced into joining Aizen's cause. Due to their loyalty, Aizen was able to grant them Hollow powers, allowing them to transcend their limitations. Hence, the term "Visoreds" in this universe refers to the Shinigami-Hollow unit of Aizen's army, led by Shinji Hirako. *'Xcution:' Similar to that of the Visoreds in this story, the Xcution make a complete one-eighty and are actually on the side of "good", in that they are on Ichigo's side and eventually help him in learning about the Hollow nature of his powers and abilities. They have far more significantly greater abilities in their Fullbring due to having better understood Hollowfication thanks to Urahara. *'Byakuya Kuchiki:' The persona of Byakuya is a consistent one, and is taken from how he was in the original canon's Soul Society arc. He believes only in justice and order, and will follow his orders no matter what, even if it means the death of his sister, Rukia. He is also noted to be fiercely loyal to Yamamoto and the Gotei 13. *'Rukia Kuchiki:' In most cases, she is kept the same in this story. However, she is instead the third seat officer of the sixth division, under Byakuya. When Ichigo is first brought to Soul Society, she is tasked as his guardian and guide to all things Soul Society. She is generally at the same level of strength and power as Ichigo when the two meet. *'Tōshirō Hitsugaya:' He is far older in this story, being born a couple years prior to the first invasion of Soul Society by Juhabach over 1000 years ago. However, the stress and pain of having witnessed what he viewed had caused an unusual spiritual stunt in his growth, causing him to become a perpetual child in terms of appearance and overall perceived age, but he possesses the mentality of an elder. *'Shunsui Kyōraku:' Kyōraku is more or less the same person as we know him in the original canon. However, he is almost always drunk, even during conflicts, because he wishes to subdue the pain of the past. When he and his best friend, Jūshirō Ukitake, faced the Captain Promotion trial and fought Yamamoto in Muken, Kyōraku was able to survive but Ukitake met his end during the trial. As such, Shunsui blames himself for not being there to protect his friend, but a combination of liquor and a facade of eccentric flamboyance hides the regret he constantly deals with. *'Yachiru Unohana:' Having never had a desire to learn healing techniques, Unohana continued to be the Captain of the fearsome Eleventh Division. Because of this, the title of Kenpachi was never passed down and she is regarded as the sole titleholder of Kenpachi. Zaraki, whom retains the same personality as before despite never meeting Yachiru Kusajishi, is her lieutenant. *'Kaien Shiba:' In this universe, Kaien is never married and therefore never suffers his eventual gruesome death. He is the love interest of Rukia Kuchiki, despite being her superior. Because Ukitake died before being able to become Captain, during the Muken trial, Kaien swore to work hard every single day in order to eventually reach the status of Captain in the name of Ukitake, whom was the only man he had ever looked up to, almost like a father. After training for centuries, solely for this purpose, Kaien undergoes the trials against Yamamoto and is promoted to be the Captain of the Thirteenth Division. However, he loses his left arm during the month. *'Sajin Komamura:' Because of his own insignificant power, he does not get promoted to Captain and is instead killed by Yamamoto during the Captain Promotion trial. *'Gin Ichimaru & Kaname Tōsen:' Aizen kept them both as co-lieutenants of the Fifth Division. As such, neither of them have become Captains. *'Tenjirō Kirinji:' Having never passed down his healing techniques, Kirinji remained as the first and only Captain of the Fourth Division, never having been promoted to the Royal Guard. *'Shūsuke Amagai:' Similar in essence to that of the Bakkōtō filler arc, Amagai becomes the Captain of the Third Division. He was capable of passing the month-long Captain Promotion trial because of the abilities of his Bakkōtō, allowing him to subdue Ryūjin Jakka's powers. However, he still required enough skill to take on Yamamoto's own master-level prowess in all of the combat style fields. *'Orihime Inoue & Sado Yasutora:' Because they were never subjected to the Hōgyoku and never associated with Ichigo as they did in the original canon, as Ichigo viewed the other students at Karakura High School as being "beneath him", due to his own Shinigami heritage, they never obtained their powers and thus are not significant characters in the grand scheme of things whatsoever. Ichigo is, however, still Orihime's only love interest. Development-wise *'Captain Promotion:' In this universe, one may only become a Captain after completely mastering the powers of their Bankai and being declared worthy by the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto. One must undergo a month-long trial in the Muken and face Yamamoto in open combat. Only those who are able to survive at the end of the month are awarded the title of Captain. *'Using the Ōin:' Aizen does not seek to use the Hōgyoku, but chooses instead to use the Ōin to regain his youth and obtain the highest level of power and strength that he had back in his prime, essentially making him Yamamoto's superior. He could also use its spacetime abilities to fuse Shinigami beings with multiple Hollows, essentially inducing a strange but effective form of Hollowfication upon them. Chapters #The World Where Death Reigns #Those Known as Soul Reapers #Danger #That Man Behind the Scenes